Begging for Help
by the-lionness
Summary: Hermione? You wanna…' Ron let the question stay in the air. They had been friends for years he didn’t want to take advantage of her. 'Mmhmm.'” Originally part of the Hermione Erotica chronical. Please R&R.


Room 216.

Outside a single door stood the tall frame of Ron Weasley clutching a stack of books and parchment and quills. His blue eyes stared at the generic dormitory doors marked with plain, tarnished room numbers and he sighed disappointedly.

_I've never been up here before._ And while he dreamt of being led up the staircase by a girl with long legs and a thong, he was begging for help instead. Snape, the pale git, had assigned a Potions assignment that was due Monday and Ron had only gotten started that Saturday morning, before realizing it was more complicated than he thought. Even Harry had finished and was outside in the balmy night air with other Gryffindors too bored to be inside.

The only person left other than him was…Hermione, but thoughts of a boy and girl together alone together were far from his mind. He could imagine her behind the door wrapped in baggy pajamas, her hair mused and messy with sleep. With this thought in mind, he knocked on the door and stretched, prepared for the worst…

Which is why he wasn't prepared for the best sight he ever saw.

_Bloody hell!_

Hermione stood at the doorway staring Ron in wonder. She was dressed a tight white tee shirt and a pair of Paul Frank pajama pants that hugged every curve. Her chestnut-brown hair, soft and fragrant, fell to her shoulders in slight, wispy curls. He skin glowed and the freckles sprinkling her nose were pink. Her fingernails glowed warmly.

"Ron? What's wrong…" she asked, surprised. As he started speechlessly he glanced at her body; in his fantasies, he had never taken the time to imagine Hermione looking so good with clothes on. Usually, she was in a bra set or naked or lathered in gooey…

_Snap out of it!_

"Hermione, I need some help with Snape's project!" He childishly shoved the books in her face. She smiled sweetly and let him in to check his own shirt (he had a big mustard stain from lunch), his hair (strawberry-roan from the dim lighting), and his pants (no activity yet). They both settled on the floor and spread his stuff out.

Soon, they were getting process done, but Ron wasn't noticing that; Hermione was on his mind. He had always liked Hermione, and seeing her in her pjs was getting to him. He kept staring at her shirt pulled so tightly over her breasts, her nipples poked out and pink circles showed without hindrance from a bra and her cute butt…imagining in her bed naked. He gulped loudly.

"Ron, are you okay?" She came closer and touched his flushed skin with her soft hands. He was sighing now and taking in her breath and her body heat. His head swam he barely registered the fact her nipples were close to his mouth or the fact he kissed her bottom lip, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. All he could do was pray that she wouldn't pull away as he explored the insides of her mouth.

She stared down at him and accepted his kisses. As he moved to her jawline, she returned his affections by running her fingers into his hair and stroking his neck, his back, his stomach…his chest. She giggled and bit his ear lovingly as he worked his way up her shirt and gasped at him brushing and cupping her breasts.

"Hermione? You wanna…" Ron let the question stay in the air. They _had_ been friends for years; he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Mm-hmm." She led him to her bed and took off his shirt, kissing the freckles on his chest as he laid her down and straddled her. Ron pulled off her shirt and licked and sucked her nipples, softly feeling her body heat with pleasure. Hermione's hands pulled at his belt buckle and brought his pants down and ran her fingertips down the insides of his thighs grabbing at his penis, rubbing his shaft and fingering his red hair. Her pink lips formed a smile as she found the slit at the tip of his head and rubbed him gently feeling his semi-hard cock stiffen.

Ran saw her grin and grew horny and wicked. "Oh, so you like that?" He arched her back and pulled her pants off and let them fall to the floor. While still kissing her breasts, he stuck his index finger into her, hearing her gasp and sigh. He took this as a sign to put in his other index finger and explore inside her, pulling in and out until she was wet and juices started to stream from her clit.

"Ron. Ron…_please_…" She begged him. He took the hint and pulled his fingers out and put his hard cock in, loving it because she was so tight he couldn't stand it! Feeling her quiver and sob, he kissed her forehead tenderly assuring her he'd be gentle and waiting for her to smile. Seeing her pearly whites, he started his rhythm letting her dig into his back with her nails and making her flow freely while reframing from his own release. Whispering that he was so, _so good_ she started breathing hard and said the two words he always wanted to hear come from her mouth:

"I'm cumming!" She yelled, screaming his name and flowing freely from her crotch. He followed, releasing himself from inside her and kissing her softly smiling as she said his name.

_Ron…Ron…Ron…_

"Ron…Ron…Ron…_Ron!_" Hermione's sharp tone made him jump up, his parchment stuck to his face and a stack of books falling on top of him. Her lips touched his lips as she breathily whispered, "You were mumbling in your sleep." She walked away from him, letting his mind still live out the last signs of his fantasy.

He looked down at his pants, where he stood erect and glanced at her wickedly. _You'd be screaming_ _if it were up to me_, he thought and started to wank off, staring at his unfinished project and was left alone in the Common Room.


End file.
